icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-08 Washington Capitals season
The 2007–08 Washington Capitals season began on October 5, 2007. It was the Washington Capitals' 33rd season in the National Hockey League. On November 22, coach Glen Hanlon was firedNHL-worst Capitals fire Hanlon, promote Bruce Boudreau from AHL after starting the Capitals with a 6-14-1 record; the team's worst start since 1981–82. He was replaced by Bruce Boudreau on an interim basis until December 26, when Boudreau's position was made permanent.Washington Capitals remove interim tag from coach Boudreau's resume On March 21, LW Alexander Ovechkin scored his 60th goal of the season in a game against the Atlanta Thrashers, becoming the first NHL player to accomplish the feat in twelve years, and tying Dennis Maruk's single-season franchise record. He would go on to break the record in the Capitals' next game, a 3-2 shootout win over the Carolina Hurricanes on March 25. On April 3, Ovechkin scored twice to break Luc Robitaille's single-season LW goal scoring record of 63 goals. Ovechkin finished the regular season with 65 goals and 112 points and won the Hart Trophy, awarded to the NHL's Most Valuable Player. On April 5, the Capitals defeated the Florida Panthers 3-1 at home to clinch the franchise's third Southeast Division title and fourth division title overall. The Capitals became the first team in NHL history to make the playoffs after being ranked 14th or lower in the standings at the season's midpoint.Coming All the Way Back - washingtonpost.com. In the playoffs, the Capitals won their first game against the Philadelphia Flyers, but then lost three consecutive games to fall behind three games to one. They managed to win their next two games to force a game seven, but lost in overtime on a power play goal by Joffrey Lupul. Regular season Season standings Division standings Conference standings Game log October Record: 5-6-0; Home: 2-3-0; Road: 3-3-0 November Record: 3-10-2 ; Home: 1-5-1 ; Road: 2-5-1 December Record: 7-3-3; Home: 4-2-0; Road: 3-1-3 January Record: 9-4-0; Home: 7-1-0; Road: 2-3-0 February Record: 6-4-3; Home: 2-2-2; Road: 4-2-1 March Record: 10-4-0; Home: 4-2-0; Road: 6-2-0 April Record: 3-0-0; Home: 3-0-0; Road: 0-0-0 Playoffs |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records Records Milestones Awards Transactions The Capitals have been involved in the following transactions during the 2007–08 season. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Washington's picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio.2007 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com The Capitals had the 5th overall pick . Farm teams American Hockey League The Hershey Bears are the Capitals American Hockey League affiliate in 2007–08. East Coast Hockey League The South Carolina Stingrays are the Capitals East Coast Hockey League affiliate in 2007–08. Roster See also *2007–08 NHL season References 2007–08 Category:2008 in hockey